Like mother like daughter
by Chico and Maya
Summary: the guardians find out that not only are Rima and Tadase related, but Rima is also a mother. there will probably be citrus later.
1. Chapter 1

The two blondes walked through the snow on their way to school.

"Ari, time for me to go, honey." The elder said to the 4 year old.

"Mama, I don't wanna go. Can I come to school with you?" the 4 year old asked.

"Aria Mashiro, do not call me mama, I am you sister." Rima said, looking sternly at the little face. Ari just whimpered and looked up with her big pink eyes, the eyes that could melt the ice within your being and convince even the most dogmatic person to do against their beliefs. Rima just returned the look with a carbon copy and stated "I created that look, I have it trademarked. It does not work on me."

"But Rima! Why can't I go to school with you?" Ari asked as she attached herself to Rima's leg.

"Fine," Rima sighed, "maybe Amu brought Ami again, she is a few years older, but she can keep you entertained." Ari beamed up at her elder sister, putting her arms up and grabbing the air, showing she wanted to be picked up. "You are so lucky that you are adorable." She said, as she picked the small form up.

Rima walked the 3 blocks to her school in the snow, with Ari shivering on her shoulder. Everyone passing gave the two odd looks, as it looked as though Rima was a 16 year old mother, carrying her child. Rima gently put Ari down and held her hand as they walked to the royal garden.

"Tadase goes here, too, Aria. He is in all my classes and in the guardians, but you can't tell anyone that we are related, okay?" Rima said, sweetly as they walked up to the doors of the greenhouse. Rima's smile faded to a monotone look as she pushed the door open and led the little one inside.

"TADASE!" Ari yelled as she went over to hug the man she was told was her brother. They looked exactly alike, so most people believed it.

"Hi, my little Ari, what brings you to Seiyo High?" Tadase asked his niece as he lifted her onto his lap.

"I wanted to come to school with mama!" Aria said, quite loudly. Rima froze as the rest of the guardians looked at her with confused expressions.

"ARIA MAKA MASHIRO! I am your sister!" Rima yelled, more to herself than the little girl she called her sister. Aria started to tear up. Rima sighed.

"Again Ari, I invented that. It does not work on me." Rima laughed.

"Uhh, I have a few questions…" amu said as Rima sat down in her usual chair. "1- who is this?"

"This is my little sister, Aria, or Ari for short." Rima huffed.

"2- how does she know Tadase?" Naghiko asked.

"Well, Tadase is my uncle, silly!" Aria giggled.

"Wait, Rima-tan and Tadase-kun are related?" Yaya asked. They nodded, shyly.

"3- Why did she call you mama?" Naghiko asked.

"Because I hate you." Rima answered, indignantly. Rima sighed. "You know how I was kidnapped 5 years ago, and moved here the year after?" everyone but Tadase, who already knew the story, nodded. "Well, I was actually taken by my father, and Ari is the product of the kidnapping." She sighed as everyone looked at her, disgustedly.

"Don't look at me like that, it was not my choice, I was RAPED!" Rima yelled angrily. "Tadase and I are twins. He came here with my mom and I stayed with my dad when we were born." She explained.

"My father was pissed that my mother left him, so he declared he would raise me, and for the first 10 years, he did quite well." Rima said as she broke down into tears. Ari shimmied off Tadase's lap and grabbed Rima's skirt, pulling herself up to hug her mommy.

"father came home drunk one night and declared he needed to be- ehem- 'serviced' so he took Rima out of her bed and into his room." Tadase carried on with the story as Rima calmed down.

"Thus, Aria Maka Mashiro was born, and she and Rima moved in with mother and me. Mother helps take care of Ari, and told Rima she could say they were sisters." He finished as Ari did Rima's favorite gag.

Rima cracked up and the two fell on the floor laughing as Kusukusu came out. All 3 of them got up and did the gag again, just to fall over as aria fell.

"Kusukusu! How are you, little bud?" Ari asked the chara. They did a tiny fist-bump.

"Like mother like daughter." Tadase remarked as he started his paperwork.

"Amu, did you happen to bring Ami with you today?" Rima asked as she was pummeled by the two smaller versions of herself. "ARIA, STOP THAT! MY HAIR IS OFF LIMITS." Rima yelled and Ari ran and coward behind Tadase. Amu nodded and went to find Ami and the rest of the charas.

"My god, you have become even more like mom." Tadase commented.

"You wanna say that again, Tadagay?" Rima growled.

"Naghiko-sama, why did mama say she hated you?" a small voice interrupted them. Everyone turned and stared at Naghiko, who had the little girl in his arms. "She has never said that at home, she talks nicely about you a lot." Tadase tried to hide his laugh, as it would be impolite to laugh at his niece's faux-pa. Rima gasped and covered her mouth.

"ARI!" she whined, "YOU DO NOT TELL PEOPLE THAT! NOT FUNNY!" Rima yelled as her cheeks heated. "why are you so smart?" she asked. Naghiko smirked

"well then, how about I treat you and your mommy to hot chocolate after the meeting?" Naghiko asked Ari, directing the question at Rima.

"mommy thinks that Naghiko should keep his mouth shut and buy Rima a parfait." Rima scoffed. Naghiko walked over to her and set Aria in her arms.

"it's a date." He whispered in her ear.

"what did I miss?" amu asked as she dragged a crying Ami out of the kitchen.

"you missed Naghiko indirectly and indiscreetly ask Ri-ri-chan out" Tadase teased.

"hey, is that what happened? Yaya is still extremely confused about the whole Tadase and Rima are related thing." Yaya said.

* * *

><p>i just wrote this in an hour... if you like this i have about 20 more rimahikos on file that i can upload. tell me what you think and what should happen next, and i will choose a few ideas to incorporate. i accept flames whole-heartily. i love you all<p>

-sammy.


	2. AN HELP

Hey, people. I'm sorry, but this is not a real update. I was wondering if you could help me find a story I read on here a while ago. I don't remember who it's by or what it's called.

In the story, Rima and Nagihiko do a dance for the drama club, who is putting on a play. The drama teacher's name is death(he cuts himself a lot), and his little sister, who he hasn't seen in years, is famous. (the sister watched her boyfriend die, and eventually gets together with another of the authors oc's) They put on the play for death, who had quit, to bring him back. Death gets a guardian character. Rima and Nagi get together. They go to America. I don't really remember most of the rest.

I'm sorry for my crappy explanation, but I've been trying to find this story all day. If you help me find the story, I'll do three updates by august.

Much obliged,

Sammy


End file.
